Mi nuevo prometido
by doobinin
Summary: ¡Porque tenía que salir precisamente ahora del país! Èl sabía que Charlie y Rene viajarían desde Inglaterra para conocer a su yerno el día de MAÑANA ¿A quien le presentaría a mis padres? - quiero ser mas que SU NUEVO PROMETIDO


Nota: Ya saben los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a: S-Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, sacada de mi cabecita xD… y la parte _Lemmon_ me ayudaron 2 de mis psicópatas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi nuevo prometido.<em>**

"_El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma"_

_William Shakespeare_

_**B-Pov.**_

Suspire cansada mientras aventaba a un lado del asiento mi celular del mes (que seguro seria: perdido/robado/olvidado/ahogado e incluso matado bajo mis propias manos, en algún lugar desconocido para mí, en las próximas tres semanas).

La chillante voz de Jene, seguía teniéndola de fondo en mi cabeza. Ella era la asistente personal de Jacob Black, mi aun _prometido,_ dueño del bufete jurídico internacional "Association Black Lawyers". Deje caer la cabeza en el enorme volante blanco de mi camioneta chevy… y su claxon hiso el ruido provisto: un chillido muy molesto y que hacía eco en el ya muy vacío estacionamiento subterráneo de la revista deportiva de Forks, del cual sino dejaba de sonar su muy pesado dueño Mike Newton, bajaría a ver qué pasa, honrándonos con su presencia y sinceramente yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de verlo y menos porque hoy se le ocurrió ser el sustituto de mi sombra. ¡ODIABA A MI JEFE! Odiaba como se me insinuaba, Odiaba su egolatrismo… ¡Se creía el hombre más irresistible del mundo!, odiaba cuando quería hacerse pasar como "el sabelotodo" cuando revisaba _mi_ trabajo y decía que ¡estaba mal!. Odiaba cuando hablaba de mi como si me conociera de toda la vida. Pff… más perdido no podía estar el hombre. Patético. Era el hombre más patético y sin gracia que había conocido nunca en mi vida.

Retire la cabeza del claxon muy enojada, sentía que si pasaban algo de color rojo frente a mis ojos o aún mejor a Jene y Jacob, estallaría como los toros aunque en realidad éstos se ponen agresivo por el movimiento.

Que ganas tenia de estrangularlos, si, a los dos ¿en verdad creían que era idiota? ¡Por dios! Y yo fui tan ilusa al dejarlo todo creyendo en él, ¡agh!. Había conocido a Jacob en mis vacaciones de hace 1 año en Los Ángeles, al principio todo era irreal, sacado de uno de los libros que tanto me gustaban leer, él era, o mejor dicho se hacía pasar por una persona casi perfecta, las citas, regalos, su poesía sacada de quien sabe qué lugar… caí fascinada a sus pies_- hice una mueca de asco al recordarlo-_.Él tenía mucho que viajar, siendo un hombre como él lo "Entendía", pasando los 6 meses "juntos" yo había perdido todo interés, planeaba dejarlo y vivir la vida, empezando con buscar a un hombre que amara, pero a la semana el toco mi puerta de mi departamento y me extendió un hermoso y caro anillo de _compromiso,_ a lo que obviamente rechace, alegando que no nos veíamos, pero él no lo acepto; me persiguió por 20 díashasta que le di el famoso: "_Si"_esa noche no había dormido, no lograba creer como rallos había aceptado, al día siguiente llego diciéndome que para pasar más tiempo _juntos_ debía mudarme a un pequeño pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, pensé en mi trabajo, en una de las revistas más prestigiosas de NY, un trabajo con el que había soñado toda mi vida, pero luego mis locos pensamientos se pusieron en debate dando como resultado que si él estaba cambiando yo también podía hacer lo mismo y ¡PAM! Deje _TODO_ para mudarme a este pueblo… donde trabajaba en un revista y con un jefe que odiaba, donde llovía sin cesar casi todos los días… en donde hablaba con Jacob cada… mejor dicho hablaba con Jene o veía las revistas para enterarme algo de él! Ok, compadecía a Jene, siempre terminaba gritándole como una loca, cada que me decía que no sabía dónde se encontraba su jefe o simplemente no quería pasármelo. Sinceramente comenzaba a creer que ella era "la siguiente en turno".

Bueno no es como que si de verdad creyera que Jacob me era fiel, no nos veíamos, nuestra relación iba de mal en peor y tampoco, ahora que lo pensaba lo quería.

Cerré los ojos recordándome con respirar… tenía que estar calmada, con la mente en blanco. Pero es que ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto justo ahora! Quería gritar… y ¿porque no? Darle a Jacob una buena patada en el trasero. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?. Instintivamente mire el reloj: 9:48.

Pase mis manos por la cara exasperada.

Nada, no había nada que hacer… ¿¡Porque tenía que salir precisamente ahora del país! Èl sabía que Charlie y Rene viajarían desde Inglaterra para conocer a su yerno el día de MAÑANA! Él lo sabía, se lo había recordado el lunes pasado y había dicho que aquí estaría… idiota una y mil veces más.

Trate de relajarme y digo trate porque sinceramente tenia los nervios de punta. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y el estruendoso ruido de mi monovolumen se hiso oír y a mi sonreír por primera vez en el día cuando gire la llave en el contacto; es decir, era un ruido digno de un trasto viejo: mi viejo, rojo pero afectable camión, sin duda era una parte vital de mí y de lo poco bueno que me había pasado cuando llegue a este pueblo. A los días de haber llegado a Forks, había viajado a Port Angeles y en la carretera 101 había visto un letrero, temía que por lo maltratado del papel la camioneta que anunciaban ya hubiera sido vendida, pero aun así marque el número, el dueño, el señor Sam Uley, se había mostrado sorprendido ante mi llamada para pedir informes y yo encantada por lo que oí al día siguiente a primera hora estaba parada en la reserva de la Push, viendo como una niña su nuevo juguete, admito que nunca olvidare la cara que hiso Jacob al ver mi hermoso monovolumen, obviamente no le agrado en lo más mínimo, pero ¿que más daba? a mí me gustaba y punto.

Tranquilamente baje la ventanilla mientras los primeros acordes de una buena canción comenzaban a sonar, di los cambios de velocidades y me aleje lo más rápido que pude y me permitía mi camioneta; ya que no tuve un dia para nada bueno y quería terminarlo bien.

_Get your motor running_

_Head out on the highway_

_Looking for adventure_

_and whatever comes our way_

_Ya darling you could make it happen_

_Take the world in a loving embrace_

_Fire all of your guns and once in_

_Explode into space_

_Ya darling you could make it happen_

_Take the world in a loving embrace_

_Fire all of your guns and once in_

_Explode into space _**(1)**

Pasaba por las solitarias calles de Forks sin ningún problema, bueno a estas horas ¿Qué podía esperar?. Mientras tanto trate de alejar los malos pensamientos sintiendo la brisa del viento golpear mi cara, mi cabello saliendo por la ventanilla y tratando de seguir la letra de la canción… pero había dicho "tratando" y es que simplemente no podía.

No solo estaba nerviosa, estaba completamente A T E R R A D A. Les había ocultado… ok, no precisamente ocultado, pero nunca había hablado con mis padres de Jacob, asta hace tres meses y medio. Ellos "vieron" una revista donde salía una foto mía e informaban que ¡ME CASARIA, NADA MAS NI MENOS QUE CON EL HEREDERO DE UNA PRETIGIOSA FIRMA DE ABOGADOS! Aquel dia quería que me tragara la tierra, no es que mis padres no me dejaran tener novio o incluso prohibido la vida conyugal –_instintivamente rodé los ojos, me comportaba como una colegiala y TENIA 25 años_- era lo más normal: tener pareja, casarse y todo eso ¿no? Pero la cosa era que yo para esas fechas iba a cancelar el compromiso… y en ese momento no me atreví a negarlo gran ERROR y era porque decirles menos era mejor… Charlie era un tanto sobre protector, me haría un interrogatorio que seguro serian para testigos o incluso criminales y René igual haría sus preguntas, pero las de René serian como por ejemplo: ¿Se están cuidando? ¿Cómo es él? ¿¡Cuando lo conoceré? ¡Diablos! René aun no salía de la época de instituto, pero no importaba la amaba y era ¡genial!. Así que seguí con todo eso de CASARME.

Pero otra vez… volvía a lo mismo: Jene había dicho que Jecob se encontraba o mejor dicho estaban en Grecia ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo continente ¿A quien le presentaría a mis padres? ¡Claro Bella! Cualquier persona le encantaría hacerse pasar por tu prometido ¡Ja! Si claro, como no. Ok, esa idea era completamente descartada.

Volví a suspirar pesadamente por encima vez.

Ellos, mis padres, simplemente llegarían mañana y Chachachachan… ¡No hay prometido! Simplemente Ge-ni-al. Bueno, no era como si de verdad a estas alturas quisiera casarme, tenía planeado cancelar TODO para cuando mis padres regresaran a Londres pero ahora… quizá y fuera mas fácil, le mandaría por DHL**(2) **a Jacob su anillo que por mi torpeza tenia miedo a extraviarlo y lo tenia bien guardado para regresárselo.

Volví a girar la llave en el contacto; apagando mi monovolumen, mientras pisaba aun el freno y el clutch para poner primera en velocidad y mi auto no se le ocurriera "caminar sin conductor" y en ese momento fue como si en la burbuja en la que me encontraba se rompiera… no me había dado cuenta que había llegado a mi casa, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en absoluto del camino a casa… solo esperaba no haberme pasado un alto, subí la ventanilla y agarre mi bolso y llaves para salir; y cerrando de un fuerte portazo mi puerta que asta a mi me dolió, demostrándolo: con un chillido que salió desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta y llevándome las manos a la boca. Acto seguido…

**-¡**_**Ay! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Perdón… yo no quería, es que, ya sabes**__…-_ dije tratando de discularme.

-_**Espero que no esperes una respuesta.. Porque nunca te la dará**__._- dijo una aterciopelada y sexi voz.

Inmediatamente di un respingo al escucharla, que ocasiono y quien sabe como, me resbalara y callera hacia tras sobre mi trasero… y comencé a despotricar internamente contra el suelo.

_**-Perdona, no pretendía asustarte ¿te encuentras bien?**_

Sentí como alguien corría hacia mí pero yo ya me había incorporado torpemente. Al levantar la mirada fue cuando note que unos penetrantes e intensos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban con ¿ternura? Imposible pero aquellos ojos me hacían olvidar todo, me perdí en ellos y poco a poco me fueron derritiendo pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él era un dios griego?

Aquel adonis parado frente a mi era: Edward Masen, mi vecino y él hombre mas guapo de este pueblo y también el veterinario, era una verdadera lastima que no haya tenido un perro o un gato y poderlo ver más seguido. A pesar de ser mi vecino apenas habíamos cruzado palabras, quizá llegue ha hablar mas con su hermana Alice, un par de veces que binó de visita a ver que tal estaba su hermano, que a el mismo, que secretamente siempre lo veía llegar del Gym por las mañanas en su volvo plateado y a pesar de estar sudado y agotado se veía completamente Sexi... siempre lo estaba, su cabello cobrizo despeinado, su piel pálida y que a veces estaba sonrojada, sus labios rojos que me llamaban constantemente a que los besara, sus ojos esmeralda y su polera blanca pegada a su cuerpo tonificado.

Y es que no había otra palabra para definirlo a él: era simplemente perfecto.

**-**_**Bella, respira**__**-**_ su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y mis ojos habían estado viendo sus labios, parpadee un par de veces ¡Dios! Estaba deslumbrada y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de se me había olvidado como respirar.

Cerré los ojos un instante, mientras recuperaba la respiración y presionaba los puños con fuerza. Inmediatamente su adictivo aroma comenzó a inundarme los sentidos pero me arrepentí de haberle hecho caso pues su aroma me mareo un poco.

-¿_**Ya te encuentras bien?-**_ susurro claramente divertido mientras su musical risa comenzaba a apoderarse de mis sentidos.

-_**Aja.-**_ murmure sin animarme a volverlo a mirar y sintiendo como mi cara comenzaba a teñirse de un color carmesí por el espectáculo que di frente a el y por lo que pensé y cuando su melodiosa risa dejo de escucharse un silencio un poco incomodo nos invadió… por un largo rato lo único que escuche era el latir frenético de mi corazón en mis oídos ((y que temía que el comenzara a escucharlo)) nuestras respiraciones y uno que otro grillo que estaba cerca de nosotros. Me pase el bolso por el hombro y trate de controlar mi voz le dije. –_**Gracias… yo, es tarde, buenas noches Edward.-**_ le dije con la mirada aun clavada en el piso y comencé a caminar a la entrada de mi casa sintiendo la atenta mirada de Edward en mi espalada.

Una ves del otro lado de la puerta y bien cerrada, recargue en ella mi espalda… sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza. Avente las llaves y corriendo/tropezando subí las escaleras de madera al segundo piso, mala idea ya que mi trasero adolorido por la caída protesto por lo que decidí terminar el recorrido arrastre mis pies escaleras arriba necesitaba y con urgencia un baño… Una ves dentro de mi habitación, estaba terriblemente agotada por el extenso día, deje mi saco, zapatos y bolso en el pequeño sillón de cuero que tenía en mi cuarto.

Cuando mis pies tocaron la fría madera de mi habitación, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo junto con aquel nerviosismo que me acompaño camino aquí… camine lentamente a mi cálido baño y fui directa a la tina para prepararme un exquisito baño.

Llene la bañera y le agregue sales y burbujas para darme mi muy merecido y relajado baño, agradecía que mi casa fuera hecha de madera y enormes ventanales y que mi baño fuera completamente lujoso como para disfrutar un spa en casa, prendí la chimenea que se encontraba a un lado de la bañera y poco a poco fui quitándome la ropa para en entonces la bañera ya estaba asta el tope, metí primero un pie y luego el otro acostumbrándome a la temperatura del agua y poco a poco fui metiendo todo mi cuerpo en el, recostándome, la chimenea alumbraba el baño que hacia que mi piel se viera de un color miel, sonreí ante esa idea.

Agarre la esponja y le puse jabón para así comenzar con la tarea. La pase por mis piernas, y brazos… y como de costumbre comencé a relajar todo mi cuerpo cuando el adonis que tenia como vecino comenzó a tocar un melodía en su piano… oh si, este era mi método de relajación la mayoría de las noches… tome el shampoo de fresas que tenia a un lado y puse un poco en mi mano para comenzar un masaje a mi cuero cabelludo.

Me mordí el labio, realmente disfrutaba de estos baños… aquí me sentía completamente bien, hice una mueca cuando me recordé que pronto ya no disfrutaría de estas noches… de su música o de verlo llegando de Gym, pronto me iría y otra desfrutaría de lo que yo ahora hacia…

Molesta con mis pensamientos di por terminado el baño, me envolví en una toalla mientras que con otra secaba mi cabello y fui a los cajones donde guardaba mi lencería, al abrirlo trague en seco… mataría a Rose, además le quitaría la llave de mi casa, odiaba cuando se metía con mi ropa pero sobre todo con la interior… y es que siempre decía: "_Con el vecino que tienes deberías usar esto… quien sabe si un día…"_ y ahí la cortaba "un día"…

Bufe…

El nunca me vería para algo asi y menos cuando las 2 zorras del pueblo: Tanya Denali y Lauren Mallory estaba tras él.

Escogí un conjunto blanco de sujetador y tanga un poco sexi… pero mucho menos de los que había ahí… rápidamente me termine de secar, me puse el conjunto y una pijama de seda ((pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas.)) iba a meterme a la cama pare no podría dormir ni de loca… baje las escaleras con una frazada azul directo a la cocina de donde derretí chocolate tome una copa de champagne y fresas… pero para "mi buena suerte" cuando iba directo a la sala de Tv se fue la luz así… sin mas.

¡Agh!

Pero que el destino estaba empeñado en demostrarme que si un día comienza mal, ¿así termina?... cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme… yo también era terca y como fuera iba a terminar mi día bien como me llamaba Isabella Swan… era un día extraño, todo el día había estado lloviendo y nublado… pero pasando las 8:00 p.m dejo de llover y el cielo se despejo dejando ver las hermosas estrellas, salí a la terraza trasera que me daba un hermosa vista al lago donde se reflejaba la luna que se observaba un poco mas cerca.

El viento me dio la bienvenida en cuanto abrí la puerta, en la mesita que tenia deje la copa, las fresas y el chocolate y prendí el asador sin la parrilla para simular una fogata y me calentara… después de varios intentos fallidos lo logre y sonreí triunfante mientras iba a mi asiento tapándome con mi frazada y me deleitaba con el sabor de las fresas bañadas en chocolate... y asi seguí disfrutando asta que el ruido sordo de una cubeta pateada atrajo mi atención.

Instintivamente voltee a ver a mi lado izquierdo. La casa de mi vecino y la mía están unidas por las terrazas y adivinen… así es, ahí estaba mi vecino, con un pantalón de pijama y sin polera, regalándome la vista de su pecho desnudo, tonificado… ¡Dios santo! Pero si ese hombre parecía haber sido tallado en mármol, trague en seco al verlo y después lo escuche carraspear, sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de que me le había quedado como tonta mirándolo e inmediatamente desvié la vista.

-_**Linda noche…-**_le escuche decir.

-_**Lo es- **_confirme –_**la luna se ve mas cerca… desde que llegue, es la primera ves que veo el cielo tan estrellado.-**_y rece porque no se diera cuenta del temblor de mi voz.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como brincaba la barda de un metro que nos dividía, sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir para después latir desbocado… y mi respiración se iba haciendo cada ves mas pesada.

-_**¿No podías dormir?-**_ pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, y me permití mirarlo.

Me sentí hecha un manojo de nervios mientras que mis manos se retorcían en mi regazo y comenzaba a sentir que sudaban frio.

-_**Yo… bueno, no puedo, estoy un poco ansiosa.-**_ confesé.

-_**Por la llegada de tus papas-**_ afirmo y yo inmediatamente me petrifique ¿Cómo lo sabia? No supe cual fe mi cara, pero el respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.-_** Tu amiga… ¿Rose? Estuvo aquí en la mañana, me dijo que tus papas llegarían pasando el medio dia de… ya básicamente ¿hoy?-**_ dijo titubeante, como si hubiera sido pillado por su mama por una muy mala travesura… y con una sonrisa de lado entre avergonzado y travieso.

-_**Oh-**_ fue lo único que pude decir… mataría a Rose.

-_**Y ¿Cómo esta tu prometido? Ya sabes todos aquí hablan de la gran boda…-**_ dijo mientras su vista viajaba de mi cara a mi mano izquierda deteniéndose donde se suponía debía estar el anillo y al no verlo frunció el ceño.

Bufe.

-_**No habrá tal boda-**_ dije un poco molesta por el hecho de ser el cotilleo del mes…

-_**¿No? Yo pensé… bueno, creo que me informaron mal, tu amiga, me dijo que tus papas venían a conocerlo a Jacob y ver los últimos preparativos.-**_ mientras lo dijo su cara carecía de emoción.

_**-Si, bueno, básicamente bien a "eso"… es… complicado. Pero no habrá boda.-**_ dije completamente segura.

-_**¿Por qué?-**_ dijo curioso mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un lado, un acto completamente tierno.-_**No tienes por que contestar, es una pregunta muy personal.-**_ se apresuro a añadir rápidamente.

Mire hacia el lago mientras suspiraba. El estar con Edward me dejaba un sensación de calidez, de bienestar… era como si estar con el todo estuviera bien y las palabras salieron de mi boca en susurros.

_**-Este compromiso… para ser sincera, no pienses mal por favor pero, nunca lo tome enserio... Tal ves es porque nunca hemos sido una pareja verdadera, hace mas de 3 meses planeaba cancelar todo, pero mis padres se enteraron y bueno, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirles que lo cancelaria… Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, no es lo que quiero, seria completamente infeliz si me casara… y hoy realmente e reparado en eso, y quiero mas… quiero algo verdadero. No como lo que tengo con Jacob, realmente quiero amar y si es posible ser amada… quizá no será como los cuentos con finales felices… pero lo intentaría.**_

Termine de decirlo con una enorme sonrisa, no había ni una sola mentira en lo que dije… realmente pensaba en eso y lo quería, lo deseaba.

_**-Entonces… búscalo y se feliz-**_ dijo con un amago de sonrisa que en realidad parecía una mueca lastimera.

-_**Y… ¿Tu?, las mujeres están locas tras de ti.-**_ dije riendo.

-_**No logro entender el porque lo están… pero la que yo quiero no lo esta y parece que cada ves se aleja mas.**_

_**-Entonces hay alguien-**_susurre mas para mi que para él, sintiéndome triste.

Después de eso… comenzamos a sumergirnos en una buena plática, había sacado la botella de champagne que ya estaba bacía…y reíamos de todo y de nada… aquel hombre era mucho mas que una cara bonita, y había alguien a la que el quería que parecía ignorarlo… la platica seguía y seguía… era algo nuevo… un viaje entre los dos, explorando nuevas cosas, todo estaba siendo perfecto, estaba abriéndome a un completo desconocido del cual a cada segundo iba conociéndolo mas y distraídamente comenzaba a enamorarme, sabia que sufriría… pero eso ya lo dejaría para mañana ahora quería disfrutar.

_**-¿Señorita, me concedería esta pieza?**_ – me dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomara mientras con la otra traía su celular y buscaba la canción.

_**-Estas jugando…-**_ dije riendo. Me la estaba pasando realmente bien. Mire su cara que estaba completamente seria pero que sus ojos me miraban con anhelo y su mano seguía extendida. Me mordí el labio y finalmente tome su mano que al hacer contacto una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo mi cuerpo me ayudo a levantarme y me deshice de mi frazada azul, Edward rodeo delicadamente mi cintura con su brazo, casi como si temiera romperme, acomode una mano en su hombre derecho desnudo mientras que con la otra tenia agarrada su mano izquierda… me pego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, no había ni un centímetro de separación de nuestros cuerpos haciéndome notar todo… todo su pecho desnudo contra el mío y poco a poco fuimos comenzando a movernos al ritmo de la música que había elegido Edward..

_Always and forever__  
><em>_Each moment with you__  
><em>_Is just like a dream to me__  
><em>_That somehow came true, yeah_

_And I know tomorrow__  
><em>_Will still be the same__  
><em>_Cuz we got a life of love__  
><em>_That won't ever change and_

En ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos… sin dejar ese suave vaivén, dejo un beso en mi frente y yo aproveche para esconder mi cabeza en su pecho acurrucándome… sus manos me rodearon y comenzaron a dibujar pequeñas figuras en toda mi espalda… sentía su labios en mi cabello, besándolo y aspirando el aroma de mi shampoo.

_Everyday love me your own special way__  
><em>_Melt all my heart away with a smile__  
><em>_Take time to tell me you really care__  
><em>_And we'll share tomorrow together__  
><em>_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever__  
><em>

Su agarre se había hecho mas fuerte a mi alrededor… y desee poder quedarme así para siempre, sentí mis ojos escocer y los cerré fuertemente para evitar derramar lagrimas.

_Ever, ever, ever__  
><em>_There'll always be sunshine__  
><em>_When I look at you__  
><em>_It's something I can't explain__  
><em>_Just the things that you do__  
><em>_If you get lonely__  
><em>_Call me and take__  
><em>_A second to give to me__  
><em>_That magic you make and_

_Everyday love me your own special way__  
><em>_Melt all my heart away with a smile__  
><em>_Take time to tell me you really care__  
><em>_And we'll share tomorrow together__  
><em>_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_**(3)**_**  
><strong>_

Poco a poco sentí que la canción llegaba a su fin y no quería… suspire pesadamente cuando llego a su fin, nos fuimos separando poco a poco, nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus preciosos ojos brillaban… el me miraba con una intensidad que nunca creí ver… al menos no en sus ojos, nuestros cuerpos aun no se separaban cuando una ráfaga de viento despeino mi cabello, mordí mi labio molesta porque mi cabello tapara mis ojos y rompiera el contacto visual que hiso detener mi corazón. Iba a retirar mi cabello cuando sentí unos dedos fríos en mi piel de mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante la sensación. Edward retiro el cabello de mi rostro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente, sentí su respiración cerca de mi cara, peligrosamente cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo confirme… realmente estaba muy, muy cerca. Sus ojos viajaron de mis ojos a mis labios, donde ardieron como 2 pequeñas flamas y me sorprendí de lo mucho que en realidad quería besar aquellos sexis labios rojos. Poco a poco, como con miedo a que yo me alejara se fue acercando, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se fueron mesclando. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a adquirir aquel típico tono carmesí bajo las manos de Edward. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y sentía sus suaves labios rosar con los míos.

-_**Me fascina cuando te sonrojas…-**_Susurro antes de besarme.

Cuando junto nuestros labios en un cálido y tierno beso la descarga que sufrió mi cuerpo me atrapo en un hechizo donde solo existía el… y ¡Dios! Si que se sentía bien. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, acariciándola, quemando mi piel a su paso… mis manos curiosas que estaban posadas en su pecho subieron a sus hombros… donde di un pequeño apretón y lo sentí gemir en mi boca… feliz por lo que logre las seguí subiendo asta enredarlas en su cabello, Edward me apretó mas en a su pecho, enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda baja; aquel acto hiso que me temblaran las piernas. El beso comenzaba a ser mas intenso y yo trataba de acercarlo mas a mi, aunque eso físicamente fuera imposible. Paso su lengua por mi labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo gustosa lo deje, deleitándome de su dulce sabor. Aquel beso que al inicio fue dulce se convirtió en algo más pasional de pronto fui alzada y son darme cuenta rodé con mis piernas su cintura, tampoco nuestras manos perdieron tiempo, y fueron marcando trazos en el cuerpo del otro y de apoco fui sintiendo como un bulto comenzaba a crecer en mi entrepierna haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido.

-_**No, Bella, cariño… yo no-**_ dijo interrumpiendo nuestro beso y me depositaba cuidadosamente en el suelo para asi alejándose de mí lo mas rápido.

Por unos segundos estuvimos jadeando, tratando de controlar nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Y me tomo un minuto comprender… al principio solo sentí un vacio por su lejanía, pero cuando procese sus palabras simplemente yo hubiera preferido no hacerlo, mi pecho se oprimió, no tenia porque dolerme su rechazo pero lo cierto es que lo hiso y mucho, baje la vista mientras sentía mis ojos aguarse, no quería llorar no frente a el, me mordí fuertemente el labio para tratar de evitarlo, pero lo cierto es que no lo hice nada bien, una traicionera lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, trate de ocultarlo pero Edward lo noto y la limpio, inmediatamente me aleje de tu toque.

-_**Bella…-**_ Le escuche decir en tono lastimero… seguro se sentía culpable ¡Bah! No quería su lastima.

-_**Vete.**_- susurre tan bajo que temí no me hubiera escuchado.

-_**No… Bella déjame explicarte-**_ sentí como tomaba suavemente mi cara y hacia que lo mirara... –_**No llores… no lo hagas cariño, por favor.**_

_**-¡Basta Edward! vete. No tienes porque sentir lastima por mi... y no me debes ninguna explicación… solo fue un beso-**_ murmure dolida y sin verlo.

-_**¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Solo fue un beso, Bella?... Bien sabes que no es verdad.-**_ y volvió hacer que lo mirara. ¿Él creía que había sido mas que un beso? ¿En que sentido o solo trataba de justificar algo que aun no veía? -_**Solamente no quería que pasaran las cosas así entre nosotros, no quiero solo sexo contigo quiero….**_

-_**¿Y porqué tiene que ser solo sexo?-**_ murmure entre dientes sin dejarlo terminar y al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sentí mis mejillas arder. La mirada de Edward buscaba insistentemente la mía, era obvio que quería una explicación a mis palabras, ni modo, ya había abierto la boca. –_**Se que es lo que te estoy pidiendo Edward, se que quizá no tenga el cuerpo que tiene Lauren Tania o Jessica pero… quiero que seas tu.**_- dije con determinación. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pero ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Rogando por sexo? Y ahora ¿Qué pensara el de mí? ¿Qué soy como todas esas locas que van persiguiéndolo por todo Forks? Y aun peor… el me acababa de confesar hace un poco mas de una hora que había un "Alguien" que el quería y yo… solo quería cavar mi propia tumba, acaba de decidirme a romper mi compromiso y yo aquí pidiéndole que no fuera solo sexo… sino que me hiciera el amor. Pero el dijo "_no quiero solo sexo contigo, quiero…"_ ¡mierda! ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué no lo deje terminar?

-_**Es verdad, no tienes el cuerpo de ellas-**_ sentí como la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo cuando dijo aquello, digo, una cosa es que lo dijera yo y otra muy diferente que el me la dijera.- _**El tuyo es mucho mejor-**_ murmuro mientras posaba sus manos en mis caderas y me pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndome jadear a la hora en que nuestras caderas chocaron y sentía esa parte de su anatomía aun erecta pegar con mi vientre, la mirada que tenia en ese momento cargada de deseo me hiso literalmente desfallecer.- _**Pero… no sabes lo que dices,-**_dijo acariciando mi mejilla y su mirada ahora fue nostálgica -_** esto no debe ser así, tiene que ser perfecto… no algo de una sola noche, no algo de lo que en la mañana al despertar, te arrepientas… eres virgen.-**_ gruño y yo temblé, si me había entendido cuando le dije sutilmente que quería fue fuera él._**– Y el pedirme que sea yo él primero que tome tu cuerpo…**_-suspiro mientras pegaba nuestras frentes- _**Es lo mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera dar Bella-**_ dijo mi nombre como una caricia que estremeció mi cuerpo.- _**`Peor quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.**_

-_**Edward… no mientas, por favor, no lo hagas.**_

_**. ¿Mentir? ¿De que me hablas? Yo, no lo estoy haciendo…-**_ dijo exasperado.

_**-Si, si que lo haces, dijiste hace rato que la chica que te gusta no te hace caso y…-**_ pate en seco al ver lo que hiso, no me lo esperaba… ¡Se estaba riendo! -_**¿Cuál es el chiste?-**_ gruñí molesta por su actitud.

Él trato de ponerse cerio pero no lo lograba y sus ojos ya asta tenían lagrimas… fruncí la boca, solo faltaba que se tirara al suelo. Lo admito, su risa era como la música de los ángeles, TODO en el era perfecto y su risa contagiosa, sino fuera porque se suponía estaba enojada y es que sentía que las comisuras de mis labios querían sonreír pero fruncí mas la boca no lo haría el se reía de mi!.

-_**Lo siento cariño… ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta?-**_ dijo dulcemente, como si fuera algo obvio de entender y que se supone yo debería saber.-_**Eh estado enamorado de ti desde la primera ves que te vi…-**_ sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir ¿mentía cierto? Iba a hablar pero el fue mas rápido-_** …en el consultorio de mi papa, quería acercarme a ti, lo intente, de hecho, antes de que salieras del hospital**__**intencionalmente "choque" contigo, pero ni siquiera me miraste, no repares mucho en mi… a decir verdad en nadie, solo te disculpaste y dijiste que eras muy torpe y seguiste tu camino, pero yo no podía dejarte ir tan fácil, tuve que ir con Carlisle a pedir toda tu información, nunca te había visto, era obvio que no eras de aquí, pero él me dijo que te avías mudado hace no mas de 2 días, se me hiso muy extraño pero no le tome importancia… vi tu dirección y un día te seguí, lo malo es que no había ningún lugar en los que pudiéramos frecuentar, asi que…-**_ me dedico su hermosa sonrisa torcida.-_** compre la casa de alado.**_

Me quede de piedras ante aquella ultima confesión… bueno, en realidad ante todo, es que era tan irreal, trataba de recordar la primera ida al hospital y lo hacia pero no de haber tropezado con el… bueno siempre lo hacia, no podría recordar todas las veces que lo hacia en el día, mucho menos de algo de hace casi medio año.

_**-Bueno, después de sobornar a tus vecinos para que me dejaran su casa vine a presentarme. Abriste la puerta… nunca olvidare aquello, te veías tan adorable con ropa vieja, manchada y un pañuelo en la cabeza y pegada al teléfono.-**_ me sonroje furiosamente al recordarlo, él se veía tan perfecto y me había quedado embobada viéndolo, tanto que había perdido el hilo de la conversación y casi se me caía el auricular-_** Era obvio que estabas ocupada arreglando la casa y casi me arrepentía de haberme presentado en tu puerta de la nada, pero aun así me hiciste pasar a tu cocina y en ese momento de verdad odie haber venido, ahí estaba tu "adorado" prometido, me lo presentaste.-**_ hiso una extraña y graciosa mueca de fastidio-_** nunca me había encontrado con un tipo tan pesado como el.**_

Rompí en carcajadas, era verdad Jacob estaba con sus aires de _grandeza_ y Edward se veía con ganas de romperle la cara.

_**-Lo siento-**_ dije tapándome la boca y me di cuenta de que giro había cambiado la conversación y con tanta facilidad.

_**-El caso es que desde ese día me quede en las sombras a observarte. Siempre pasaba al medio día en mi volvo por la cafetería para verte almorzar o te veía llegar del trabajo e incluso te tocaba el piano cuando veía la luz de tu cuarto encendida. **_

Sentí mis ojos picar… los dos prácticamente hacíamos lo mismo: nos veíamos desde lejos, desde la sombra como dijo él. Jacob nunca se había tomado tantas atenciones como el dios griego que tenia de vecino. Siempre sentía que llegaba a una casa sola y fría, bueno siempre hubo la oportunidad de comprar/adoptar un perro. Pero la verdad era que si había alguien esperándome, quizá no en mi casa peo si a unos metros de distancia, en el fondo lo sabia, lo sabía cuando escuchaba aquellas melodías de su piano.

_**-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?-**_ pregunte con la voz quebrada.

-_**Tú tenias un prometido Bella… yo sabia que no eras feliz con el, siempre te escuchaba pelear por el teléfono, pero entiéndeme no podía meterme así por así, Alice quería que te raptara e incluso mi mejor amigo Emmet hiso que su esposa Rosalie se hicieran amigas y te hablara de mi.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían, Rose siempre me hablaba de el incluso insultaba a Jacob… ahora entendía todas las indirectas que me daba acerca de mi vecino, e incluso el Doctor Carlisle me hablaba de el… ¡Dios! ¿Que todo el mundo conspiraba para que estuviéramos juntos y yo no lo sabia? Admito que me sentí un poco insultada. Pero mi cuerpo no lo pensaba, asi que me arroje a sus brazos para volver a besarlo, sintiéndome completamente alagada por todo lo que hiso.

¡Bah!

Que Jacob se valla a la mierda. Yo quería a Masen y no lo dejaría ir, oh no… ya había encontrado lo que tanto quería.

Este beso como el primero se nos salió de las manos y Edward volvió a separarnos mientras yo gruñía de inconformidad por su actitud..

-_**Cariño, no tientes mi autocontrol.**_

–_**Oh, cállate Masen yo se lo que hago**_.

-_**Bella…-**_ dijo con una sonrisa triste e irónica mirando al piso.-_**Se lo que quiero, pero no se que es lo que tu quieres.**_

-_**A ti.-**_ me limite a decir

-_**¿Estas segura?-**_

_**-Si, no estoy jugando, tampoco me arrepentiré cuando despierte en tus brazos, ya te lo dije no será solo sexo… quiero absolutamente todo de ti Edward… te quiero.-**_ murmure en sus labios antes de volverlo a besar, pero esta ves fue diferente, fue un beso extremadamente dulce, como sellando y dando pie a lo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Cuando termino aquel mágico beso del cual salieron chispas nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos un largo rato a los ojos y ahí me di cuenta: no tenía dudas, si acaso mi subconsciente las había tenido en algún momento de este cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo; ahora eran nulas. Las pocas veces que Jacob había insinuado algún acercamiento de ese tipo yo alegaba cansancio o dolor de algo, cosa que lo enojaba, pero con Edward… no había ninguna excusa, se lo había dicho: quería absolutamente _todo_ de él…

El viento volvió a soplar haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles, y sonar el extraño espanta espíritus**(4)** que la hermana de Edward, Alice, me había regalado… eh hiso que un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y tirité, Edward hizo una mueca y se apresuró a abrazar mi cuerpo, protegiéndome del frio y dándome calor con el suyo o tal vez sería una excusa para empezar con mi pedido, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto.

-_**Como que el viento nos esta echando de tu terraza-**_ dijo divertido mientras me regalaba su sonrisa torcida y picara que tanto amaba.

Sonreí tímidamente, los nervios volvieron aflorar, cosa que demostré abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-_**Bien**_- murmuró con la voz temblorosa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla -_**creo que hay que bajar…- **_pasó saliva por sus labios mientras me miraba atentamente… supuse que buscaba una señal de arrepentimiento de mi parte.

Me separe rápido de el, dando media vuelta, dándole la espalda, sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿Acaso debía dirigirle una mirada sensual o una frase que lo invite a pasar a mi cuarto? Necesitaba con urgencia uno de esos libros que te decían que pasos debías seguir para que el hombre que amas no se aleje porque eres una inexperta, pero ni bien había dado el primer paso, Edward me tomó de la mano.

-_**Espera**_- pidió jalándome, haciendo que quedara frente a el… entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras levantaba nuestras manos a lo alto, los dos miramos embobados la imagen. –_**Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?-**_ dijo desviando la vista de nuestras manos entrelazadas y mirando nuevamente a mis ojos con amor, y beso mi mano, la que había tomado. Aquel beso quemo como nunca mi piel y pronto volví a sentir ese calor extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar, que tanto ansiaba y que al fin tenia _**–Después de esto Isabella Swan no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, lo entiendes ¿cierto?.**_

_**-Edward, no tengo planeado irme. **_

Su sonrisa fue mas ancha e inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón se inflaba, esto se sentía tan correcto.

-_**Siempre he querido hacer esto con alguien especial**_… _**no sabes cuanto te eh esperado, amor.**_-y sin decir más me cargo al estilo novia, con sus fuertes brazos, me alzo tan fácil, parecía como si mis 50 kilos de peso pasaran a ser solo peso pluma. Era muy fuerte, sus bíceps, tríceps y de más me lo informaban, coloqué mis manos en su cuello mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre sus pies y yo reía. –_**Me encanta tu risa.-**_ murmuro en mi oído dejando de paso un beso húmedo y yo soltaba un pequeño gemido.

Me quedé muy quieta mientras bajábamos los pocos escalones de mi terraza, tenia miedo de que hiciera algo y calleáramos; haciéndose presente mi muy característica torpeza. Edward era muy hábil, en menos de cinco zancadas bajamos las escaleras y nos encontrábamos dentro de mi casa, a oscuras por supuesto, ya que la luz aun no regresaba y sinceramente agradecía que se hubiera ido. Lo miré aún en la oscuridad, su rostro era perfecto, -_suspire tal cual persona ve una hermosa obra de arte-_ el se percato de mi mirada insistente en su cara y volteo a verme mientras empujaba con el pie, la puerta, la cual se cerro a nuestras espaldas. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sentía que los míos también lo hacían, sin dejar de mirarnos volvimos a besarnos.

Nunca me cansaría de sus besos, me hacían tocar las nubes, era tan cuidadoso y sentía como el se preocupaba por que disfrutara, sus suaves caricias, su cálido aliento… y lentamente fui cayendo en una verdad que minutos antes mi subconsciente ya había adivinado… y es que no solo me estaba enamorando de este dios griego, sino que, lo amaba… extrañamente lo hacia, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que no importaban. Solo sabia que lo hacia y que se lo demostraría: con cada beso, caricia, con cada aliento y cada latido de mi corazón seria de ahora en adelante para él, así como lo habían sido asta ahora para encontrarlo.

Sin darme cuenta Edward me puso en el piso para así recostarme en la pared y besarme, me besaba con ansias pero sobre todo con amor, adoración, a la ves que yo recorría su tonificado pecho con mis manos… repartiendo suaves caricias por este… ahora mismo caminábamos, no sabia a donde, tampoco me importaba, de pronto sentí como me sentaba en el comedor, rápidamente abrí mis piernas para que el se acomodara y poder estar mas cerca.

-_**Creo que no llegaremos a la habitación si continuamos haciendo esto.-**_ dijo mientras me sonreía pícaramente… y ahí comprendí lo que ya estaba pasando, sentí mis mejillas arder al tiempo en que me volvía a besar y alzarme para subir a la habitación, cabe mencionar que Edward las subía con torpeza, aunque era algo de lo que casi ni me di cuenta ya que sus besos hacían que perdiera por completo la noción del tiempo y lugar… solo atinaba a sentir sus caricias que me hacían estremecer.

De pronto sentí como me dejaba cuidadosamente sentada en una superficie cómoda y que al parecer mi trasero reconocía, abrí los ojos sin retirar aun mis brazos del cuello de Edward y me di cuenta de que era mi cama… ladee un poco la cabeza, no había sentido que hubiéramos entrado.

_**-¿Cómo es que sabes donde está mi habitación?-**_ dije con la respiración entre cortada.

_**-Creo Sarta. que a estas alturas ya no deberías preguntar eso**_- comentó mientras me colocaba en medio de la cama sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mi corazón comenzó con su latir desbocado; era como si quisiera salir de mi pecho. -"_es el momento"_- pensé cuando lo sentí colocarse encima de mí, trague saliva en seco. Su miembro rozó mi vientre y su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía que un calor extraño y excitante se coloco en mi vientre para después ir a cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Sonreí como tonta y cerré los ojos.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, la sensación era tan agradable que eché la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente. Sus labios húmedos ejercían presión sobre esta parte de mi piel con fuerza al tiempo que acariciaba mis muslos una y otra vez, robándome un par de gemidos y suspiros.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con fiereza, lo seguí con la misma intensidad. Concentrada en el movimiento que realizaban los mismos, delineó mi labio inferior con la lengua antes de introducirla en la mía, fue entonces cuando estas comenzaron una danza sincronizada y perfecta…uniéndose y separándose al tiempo que el deseo se disparaba por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos viajaron a través de su espalda desnuda...deleitándome en ella, lo escuché gruñir y abrí los ojos. Me observaba con algo más que deseo, sus ojos ardían.

Rápidamente me quito la blusa de seda y el short, dejándome en aquel conjunto de lencería blanco ((ver imagen en mi perfil)). Edward tomo mis dos muñecas y las subió arriba de mi cabeza. Lo vi mirarme mas tiempo del debido, estudiándome, pero al mismo tiempo lo vi complacido por lo que veía, o eso esperaba. Por lo que fuera comencé a inquietarme.

_**-Eres tan hermosa… recuérdame agradecerle a Rosalie.- **_dijo mientras delineaba con su dedo índice el contorno de mi sujetador… cuando su dedo toco mi seno izquierdo jade… sentí como mis pezones se endurecían a causa de la excitación, mordí mi labio inferior mientras arqueaba la espalda en busca de mas contacto.

Edward me miro y sonrió con malicia… sin despegar el contacto visual lo vi bajar tortuosamente lento a la unión de mi senos y ahí dejo un beso… luche contra las esposas de sus manos en mis muñecas, lo quería tocar, pero no me dejaba… sus labios siguieron bajando asta llegar a mi ombligo donde se divirtió un poco.

Lamio e incluso mordió mi ombligo… había luchado por mantener mi boca cerrada pero no pude.

-_**Edward… por favor –**_ suplique.

Edward volvió a subir en sima de mí, cuidando de no depositar su peso en mí.

_**-No cariño… esta es tu noche, solo disfruta.-**_ susurro con voz ronca en mi oído.

Gruñí ante su contestación y me deje invadir por la sensación de sus caricias, ya que no tenia de otra, las caricias siguieron su rumbo, estimulando mi cuerpo y yo solo me deje llevar por el éxtasis que me causaban cada una de ellas…

Su boca volvió a mi cuello, deteniéndose un buen rato, me mordía y succionaba constantemente mi piel… solo rezaba para que las marcas no fueran muy notorias.

Su mano izquierda viajaba por mi espalda… tenia la pequeña sospecha de que es lo que quería, por lo que arquee mi espalda nuevamente y el peleo por un momento con el broche del sujetador, ante eso me reí.

Le escuche gruñir frustrado.

-_**Si quieres… te puedo ayudar.- **_sugerí esperanzada por que soltara mis manos… me picaban por tocarlo.

Lo sentí reír mientras lo sentí desabrocharlo.

-_**Gracias cariño, pero ya lo hice.**_

Suspire frustrada mientras sentía como lentamente bajaba un tirante y besaba mi hombro dulcemente… robándome otro suspiro, y juro que suplicaba que esto no fuera uno mas de mis sueño muy vividos… que no me haya caído en la cosían cuando se fue la luz y me haya golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza como para imaginar esto… quería que fuera verdad, una realidad; y que al despertar fuera en sus brazos.

De pronto me tense cuando sentí que lo iba a remover… ¡dios! Me va a ver desnuda… no era como que si eso no fuera obviamente necesario, y no lo supera, pero, eso no significaba que me quitara los nervios de encima.

-_**Tranquila.-**_ le escuche decir. Mientras volvía besar mis labios, tranquilizándome, seguro me sintió tensarme.

Cerré los ojos con nerviosismo, tratando de calmarme… sentí como Edward suspiraba y su aliento chocaba de lleno con mis senos desnudos ahora, me estremecí cuando escuche su voz ronca.

-_**Son… hermosos, perfecto… míos y de nadie ¡Mas!-**_ dijo mientras los acariciaba y yo soltaba un gemido vergonzoso de satisfacción… eche mi cabeza atrás.

Edward se acerco a mi seno derecho, besando mi pezón y mordiéndolo, mientras su otra mano no desatendía al otro… eran increíbles e indescriptibles las olas de placer que sentía… era como si supiera donde y en que momento debía tocar. De pronto sentí que su agarre se desprendió de mis muñecas e instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello tan suave y sedoso, donde mis dedos se enredaron, atrayéndolo aun más a mi.

Comenzó a lamerme los senos lentamente, pero algo bastante satisfactorio, de pronto sentí como succiono mi seno, la sensación era indescriptible. Me aferré a mas a el… necesitaba tanto ese contacto. Mis gemidos comenzaron a ser mas constantes sentí como su mano derecha baja poco a poco, pasando por estomago, mi vientre… sus besos también bajaron, no lo pude ver bien, mis ojos estaban nublados de placer.

Sentí como dejo un beso húmedo en mi vientre… siguió bajando, tocando mis piernas, deteniéndose un poco mas en mis pantorrillas pero sus manos siguieron asta detenerse en mis tobillos en donde los acaricio de una forma que…

Mordí fuertemente mis labio… ya veía por que hace tantos años ocultaban tanto los tobillos, gemí cuando su pulgar comenzó hacer pequeños círculos. ¡Dios! Nunca había pensado hasta el día de hoy que los tobillos fueran tan… ¿eróticos?

-_**Bella… Mírame.**_- e hice lo que me pidió. Y en un movimiento rápido quito mis braguitas. Sentí como abrió mis piernas, la sangre subió rápidamente a mi mejilla, estaba completamente expuesta para el… y él muy vestido.

Paso un dedo por mi sexo, salte sorprendida ante el contacto. La corriente eléctrica que me mando aquello fue increíble.

-_**Estas tan mojada… ¡Dios!-**_ me estremecí ante sus palabras pero al parecer el se tenso.- _**Bella, aun podemos parar… no pasaría nada.**_

No supe como, pero me arrodille y tome su cara y lo bese.

_**-No se te ocurra parar ahora Masen, no lo hagas… quiero ser tuya.-**_ lo que le dije fue completamente cierto pero por como se lo dije fue algo que me dejo sorprendida.

Me recostó nuevamente y volvió a besar mi cuerpo, abrió mis piernas… y volvió a tocar mi sexo y bajo su cabeza donde lo sentí suspirar. Sin previo aviso sentí como me daba el beso mas intimo que alguien pudiera haberme dado, su lengua acariciaba cada centímetro de mi sexo. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, aferrándose a el, disfrutando cada rose, de las sensaciones... sentí que igual que yo el lo disfrutaba pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera macándome como suya, aunque estaba de mas decir que ya lo era.

Un dedo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi entrada… su dedo entro lentamente y otro lo acompaño, los movió lentamente, mientras que su lengua pasaba por mi clítoris torturándolo. Sus dedos comenzaron a tomar ritmo y mis caderas lo acompañaron simplemente quería mas.

Una presión comenzó a crecer en mi vientre, Edward movía sus dedos dentro de mi cada ves mas rápido concentrándose en una de mis paredes… entonces su cedió, un orgasmo arrebatador me consumió.

Todo a mi alrededor se nublo, fueron los segundos mas maravillosos que había tenido, o eso creía.

Edward se movió y me susurro 2 palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de el… no eran palabras vacías, eso ya era el pasado, Edward era diferente.

_**-Te amo.**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe por la afirmación. Me tense por un segundo pero luego vi los hermosos orbes de sus ojos que me confirmaron que no mentía. Y quise decírselo pero extrañamente no pude. Pero tampoco el me dejo ya que me dio otro de sus arrebatadores besos.

Edward me había hechos sentir tan bien que yo quería hacer lo mismo mis manos bajaron por su pecho y abdominales, jugué un poco con el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y con ayuda de mis pies se lo termine de quitar, mi mano cobro vida propia y con el dedo índice delinee su miembro, lo sentí tensarse mientras gruñía y escondía su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello de placer, aquello me dio pie para quitarle su bóxer que salió volando a quien sabe que lugar de la habitación… y asi fue que tuve completamente desnudo frente a mi a mi vecino, al dios griego.

Seria mentira si dijera que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado asi, pero mi pobre imaginación era muy mala a comparación de la realidad, pase mi lengua por mis labios. Quería probarlo. Extrañamente me sentí mas caliente.

Mi mano inexperta pero curiosa fue a su miembro y lo apretó suavemente, sin hacerle daño… el gemido gutural de Edward me hiso estremecer… sentí como depósito parte de su peso en mi y me sentir orgullosa de que yo, Bella Swan, haya provocado aquello en aquel hombre. Poco a poco comencé a mover su miembro en mi mano de arriba a bajo, sentía como crecía mas de lo que ya estaba, sus gemidos eran como música para mis oído… pero eso fue asta que sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía, apartándola de su muy excitado miembro.

-_**No, cari-ño… hoy no, me correré antes de tiempo… y… quiero que tu disfrutes.**_

¿De donde había salido este hombre?... el era _Perfecto._ Pero por otra parte había dicho ¿Hoy no? ¿Quería decir que lo volveríamos hacer? Aquello me lleno de felicidad.

Lentamente lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas.

_**-Cariño-**_ nuestros ojos se encontraron a la ves que sentí su miembro erecto en mi entrada. -_**Esto va a doler un poco… **_ su voz era contenida, casi como si estuviera sufriendo… y oh dios, hubo un click en mi cabeza, y lo comprendí. Realmente estaba haciendo esto y con él. –_**Dime si de verdad quieres seguir.-**_ asentí cansada de que el siguiera con lo mismo o era que el no lo estaba. –_**No aguanto estar mas tiempo fuera de ti.-**_ gruño respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada. – _**Solo dime si te lastimo, no quiero hacerlo.**_

Extendí mi mano, y toque su mejilla.

-_**No lo harás… estoy lista**_.

-_**Cariño…**__**solo mírame, quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mia.**_

Lo amaba, definitivamente lo hacia. ¿Qué hombre se preocuparía de esa manera?

Nuestros ojos nunca se separaron. Sentí como lentamente se introducía en mi, pronto se paro y me miro a los ojos… yo solo logre asentir. Mis manos estaban en sus hombros y entonces me tense cuando sentí el dolor, presione fuertemente su hombros con mis dedos mientras que un pequeño gritito ahogado salió de mi boca, sentí mis ojos llenarse en lagrimas.

Dolía… si que dolía, inmediatamente me maldije al ver la cara de Edward. Le escuche decir: _Mierda… no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso._

-_**Perdóname cariño… lo siento, lo siento-**_ dijo mientras besa toda mi cara, ojos, frente, mejilla y ojos… yo solo trate de sonreír… y comencé a mover mis caderas… aun me dolía, pero lo ultimo que quería era que el se sintiera mal, pero no lo logre convencer, se veía asustado – _**Espera un segundo mas… no te hagas daño princesa.-**_ lo atraje a mi y lo bese.

Lentamente me comencé a acostumbrar. Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras comenzaba a moverme Edward me siguió un poco inseguro, con movimientos suaves, amaba el vaivén que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a tener.

Edward me beso mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a un mas a su cuerpo.

-_**Mía bella… eres… solo… mía, siempre.**_

Mis manos le acaricie lentamente sus abdominales, su pecho, hombros… cuando sus envestidas eran mas profundas rasguñaba su espalda, temí haberle hecho daño... pero lo que me hacia sentir simplemente era sorprendente.

La fricción de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos simplemente era algo mágico. Los sonidos, sus gemidos, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, las caricias, la corriente eléctrica y nuestras mirada cargadas de deseo y amor... me hacían sentir la mujer mas feliz en el mundo.

Y era el momento se lo tenia que decir.

-_**Edward…**_

Él me miro mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

_**-Amo lo-que… has uhm… hecho desde que… me viste,… amo que te… preocupes tanto por… mi… amo lo que provocas ¡Oh!... lo que provocas en mi, amo lo que siento… por ti-**_ le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba justo donde estaba mi corazón – _**amo esto... amo cuando di-ce-s mi ¡ahhh!… mi nombre… amo absolutamente todo… de ti. Te amo… Te amo a ti… Edward Anthony Masen.**_

Edward se quedo paralizado ante mis palabras… sus ojos brillaron aun mas de lo que ya lo hacían… rápidamente volvió a reanudar el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos… las embestidas era mas profundas y frecuentes… sentía como su miembro crecía en mi, sentía que el ya iba a llegar mientras que yo estaba aun muy lejos… y eso el lo notaba.

Una de sus manos se coló entre nuestros cuerpos y su dedo comenzó a torturar mi clítoris.

-_**Bella… cariño, vente conmigo… por favor... yo estoy muy cer-ca**_

Y no supe como pero sus palabras hicieron algo mientras sus embestidas eran mas rápidas y fuertes… pero al mismo tiempo cuidadosas y delicadas.

Sentí como mis paredes se apretaban en su miembro y los dos caímos rendidos mientras decíamos nuestros nombres… Edward deje caer su peso en mi mientras los dos tratábamos de recuperar nuestras respiraciones.

_**-Te amo Bella… Gracias por permitirme ser el primer hombre de tu vida.-**_ dijo mientras besaba mi frente… yo solo podía sonreír con cansancio.

_**-Yo también… te amo… fue, maravilloso.**_

_**-Perfecto.**_- susurro. –_**ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.**_

Edward salió lentamente de mi, y me sentí vacía eso asta que me volvió a abrazar fuertemente contra su pecho y nos cubría con las mantas.

_**-Duerme mi dulce Bella, yo velarle tus sueños.-**_lo sentí tararear una conocida nana… esa la que siempre tocaba cuando me metía a bañar y así poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia.

_**E-Pov**_

Lo primero que sentí al despertar fue un suave cosquilleo en mi pecho, me tense y abrí de golpe los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Bella… una de sus manos estaba posada en mi pecho al igual que su cabeza… y nuestras piernas estaban entrecruzadas, mientras que yo la tenia rodeada por la cintura con mis brazos.

Sonreí como bobo contemplándola. Se veía tan dulce, delicada y perfecta… y ahora era completamente _mía,_ mi mujer y de nadie mas, nadie la tendría, no lo permitiría, siquiera dejaría que el estúpido del chucho se acercara a ella.

Era _mia_… había hecho el amor con Bella.

Solo una vez había tenido este tipo de contacto, que había sido solo sexo, no se parecía para nada en lo que había pasado con Bella. Recordaba bajamente como había sido mi primera vez, con una chica Italiana de nombre Heidi, era muy hermosa, pero toda una… era hombre y había sido criado por Esme, no podía ofender a las mujeres, aunque ganas no me fletaban.

Había estado un poco tomado aquel dia, y al día siguiente cuando desperté en un motel en malas condiciones y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ella a un lado de mi dragándose me había sentido sucio y utilizado por aquella mujer.

Pero con Bella era todo lo contrario, la apreté un poco mas a mi pecho llené mis pulmones con su aroma embriagador, aquel que ahora me llenaba de vida y que sentía que iba a comenzar a depender para sobrevivir.

Y de dos cosas estaba completamente convencido la primera es que la amaba con toda mi vida y la segunda era que haría todo para unirme a Bella de todas las maneras posibles existentes_._

Las imágenes de la apasionada noche que pasaron fueron pasando por mis ojos, me tense cuando sentí que cerca de las hermosa y largas piernas de Bella y parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a crecer. Respire barias veces, tenia que calmarme, no quería que Bella me viera como un adolecente con las hormonas vueltas locas.

Los primeros rallos de la mañana se comenzaban a colar por la ventana, el brillante dorado de la luz del sol le daba a la habitación un toque irreal. Los pájaros se escuchaban y también el correr del rio a lo lejos. La suave respiración de bella me hiso tomar la decisión final.

Bese dulcemente su frente mientras trataba de separarme de su amarre, cosa que no fue para nada fácil, mas no imposible, la observe un poco mas antes de buscar mi bóxer que habían caído junto a la puerta del baño. Me apresure a ir por ellos y ponérmelos.

Salí de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, tenia que hacer varias cosas antes de que despertara. Primero fui a su cocina para ir a la puerta que comunicaba a su garaje una ves dentro fui a su medidor de luz donde lo quite e hice algunas cosas para que volviera la electricidad a su casa.

Asi es, en la noche me había metido a hurtadillas a su garaje para "quitarle el servicio de luz" Rosalie ayer me había abierto los ojos. Me había llamado cobarde entre otros insultas que prefería no recordar. Y algo que dijo dio un Click en mi cabeza, debía luchar por lo que quería… así que mi cabeza ideo un plan, tenia planeado tocar a su puerta e inventar algo por lo de la falta de luz pero Bella había salido a su terraza, y habíamos iniciado con todo. No sabia como había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ella, era sorprendente, no entendía como el chucho no lo vio...

Rápidamente fui a mi casa, pasándome por su terraza, no seria conveniente salir de su casa en bóxer. Una ves dentro corrí a darme una ducha rápida y a hacer todo lo que mi cabeza mandaba.

Había pasado media hora desde que sali de su cama, esperaba todavía encontrarla dormida, ya iba a volverme a pasar con el desayuno preparado cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, iba a ignorarlo pero preferí contestar al ver que se trataba de la duendecilla que tenia como hermana.

-_**Buenos días enana.-**_ salude alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie me podría quitar.

_**-¡Edward Anthony Masen! Quieres decirme ¿¡donde demonios te has medito y porque no contestabas el maldito teléfono! Llevo media hora tocando tu puerta y llamando y no se te ocurra decirme que no estas porque tu volvo esta afuera…-**_de pronto paro en seco mientras que yo trataba de procesar la información que me había gritado tan fuerte y rápidamente.- _**espera, espera, espera… ¿has dicho: buenos días? ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con el ogro de mi hermano?-**_ murmuro divertida.

Rodé los ojos.

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Alice?**_

La escuche bufar.

_**-Ya decía que tu buen humor no duraría tanto…**_

_**-Alice…**_

_** que me abras la puerta. Ya te lo dije llevo 1 hora esperando.**_

Me tense… no podía hacer eso: abrirle la puerta, no cuando deje a Bella dormida en su cama. Además de que ella era muy exagerada hace unos segundos había dicho que llevaba media hora y ahora una hora completa.

-_**No estoy en casa Alice.**_

_**-Eso no es verdad, tu volvo esta afuera ¿Por qué no quieres abrirme?...-**_ me quede callado no tenia una respuesta, no podía decirle ahora lo que paso en la noche con Bella. -_**Bien, no lo hagas estoy segura que tu linda vecina si me abrirá su puerta, no como el mal educado de mi hermana.**_

_**-Ni se te ocurra ir a molestarla ALICE!.-**_ grite furioso.

Entonces escuche un gritito… ok GRITOTE por el auricular y el que provenía del otro lado de mi puerta.

_**-¿Estas con ella verdad? – **_me patee una y mil veces.

_**-Alice por favor mantén alejada mínimo a un radio de 1 kilometro tus narices… no quiero que se asuste. La amo. Déjame por favor que los dos hablemos y si no lo haces te quitare todos y cada uno de tus zapatos.**_

La escuche dar un chillido de horror mientras renegar por un minuto.

_**-Esta bien tu ganas…y mas te vale que no lo eches a perder que pronto vendré por mi CUÑADA.**_

Y sin mas le colgué dando por finalizada nuestra platica.

Temeroso entre a la habitación de Bella y suspire de alivio al comprobar que aun dormía. Lentamente me acerque a ella dejando en su mesita de noche el desayuno y comencé con repartir besos por su cuello para que despertara, la sentí moverse bajo mi cuerpo asi que decidí comenzar a hablarle.

_**-Bella… cariño…**_

_**-hmmm-**_ inmediatamente sentí como se tensaba bajo mi cuerpo y abría los ojos, su cara no parecía entender la situación, y cuando lo hiso vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color carmesí.

_**-Buenos días bella durmiente.-**_ murmure en sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Bella al principio no hacia nada, comenzaba a temer que se hubiera arrepentido por lo que hicimos, pero cuando iba a separarme ella me respondió al beso tímidamente. Cuando me separa no pude aguantar decirle:

_**-Anoche no te veías para nada tímida cariño.-**_ dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía como foquito de navidad y desviaba la vista.

Volví a besarla la necesitaba tanto. Pero como la noche de ayer, aquellos besos comenzaron a hacer que perdiera mi cordura y antes de que eso pasaran me separe había algo que quería hacer primero antes de volver hacerla _mía_. Bella me miro confundida mientras yo le sonreía y me paraba de la cama para poner una rodilla en el suelo y rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de donde saque una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

Bella me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Y abrí la cajita donde había un anillo de compromiso.

_**-Era de mi abuela-**_ susurre –_** Isabella Marie Suwan. Prometo amarte en cada momento. Para siempre… ¿Me arias el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?**_

Vi como una lagrima recorría su mejilla, la vi abrir su boca y acercarse a mi pero pronto se quedo quieta, parecía haber recordado algo, la vi buscar con la mirada algo asta que lo encontró, envolvió su cuerpo en la sabana y se paro, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor, y caí en la cuenta de que anoche la había lastimado.

No supe que hacia, rebusco en su bolsa asta hallar lo que buscaba que fue su celular, la vi teclear las letra muy rápido, no pase desapercibido que sus dedos temblaban y por eso tenia que estar borrando lo que escribía.

Estúpidamente sentí mis ojos llenarse en lagrimas ¿es que ella jugo conmigo? ¿Mintió cuando dijo que me amaba? ¿Qué era tan importante como para ir corriendo a su celular e ignorar olímpicamente mi proposición?.

Cuando termino volteo a verme con una sonrisa hermosa, y corrió a mis brazos que no la rodearon… miro asustada mi cara y abrió la boca tratando de hablar.

_**-Edw-ar-d…**_

_**-¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo?-**_ susurre dolido.

La vi negar con la cabeza. La separe de mi cuerpo y camine a la puerta. Pero ella me impidió el paso, estaba completamente desnuda, la sabana se le había caído, mire sus piernas e hice una mueca al ver sangre.

_**-Edward… escúchame.-**_ negué con la cabeza, no quería escuchar, le creería tanto que me apuntaría para ser su juguete. Quería alejarme, si seguía viendo como de sus ojos salían lagrimas estaría perdido _**–Edward, por favor solo lee esto. -**_ Dijo mientras me extendía el celular, mis ojos inmediatamente viajaron a este. –_**En voz alta.**_

_Jacob…-_ era la primera palabra e inmediatamente sentí que un ladrillo me caía encima – _Espero que te la estés pasando_

_muy bien con tu secretaria en Grecia. _

_Solo quería decirte que tú y nuestro "compromiso" se van a la mierda; estoy muy agradecida de haberte_

_conocido, en verdad, no es ningún sarcasmo, gracias a ello encontré al_

_hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

_No te preocupes, nunca te engañe, aunque por tu parte dudo puedas decir lo mismo._

_Puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu padre y a las revistas._

_NO ME IMPORTA_

_Te invitaría a mi boda y hasta te haría el padrino pero dudo asitas._

_Por favor, ahórrate la llamada de confirmación._

_Adiós._

_P.d no te preocupes, no tienes porque mandarme a ninguno de tus abogados, no soy ninguna ladrona._

_Te mandare tu costoso anillo a tu oficina en Los Ageles._

Me quede de piedra ante lo que acababa de leer, ni pensar que estuve apunto de arruinar todo.

_**-Antes que decirte que si quería ser tu esposa, tenia que dejarle en claro a Jacob, aunque no era necesario, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, que nuestro compromiso ya era inexistente.**_

La tome de la cintura mientras la pegaba a la puerta y juntaba nuestras frentes.

_**-Perdón.-**_ murmure sintiéndome un completo imbécil.

_**-No importa… solo falta saber si quieres ser MI NUEVO PROMETIDO.-**_ dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras reía.

_**-¿Tu nuevo prometido?-**_ dije alzando una ceja. Notaba que había algo tras eso.

-_**Bueno, Sr. Masen… justamente ayer que Jene, la secretaria de Jacob-**_ dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.- _** me dijo que él no se encontraba en el país y como hoy llegan mis padres a conocer a mi "promeido", pensé locamente en conseguirme a alguien que se hiciera pasar por mi prometido, y veme ahora pidiéndole al hombre que amo sea MI NUEVO PROMETIDO-**_ explico mientras los dos comenzábamos a reír.

-_**Bueno, futura Señora Masen… quiero ser mas que SU NUEVO PROMETIDO.**_

_**-Bueno, eso esta bien… porque quiero 6 hijos un perro y 4 caballos.-**_ dijo bromando.

No cavia duda amaba a esta mujer.

De pronto escuchamos el timbre de la casa sentí a Bella tensarse.

-_**Mis padres-**_ murmuro mientras veía la hora. Y yo tragaba en seco. –_**Descuida René te adorara, será como liderar con una colegiala tras su estrella de cine favorita-**_ dijo riendo –_** y Charlie… descuida, hoy no esta de servicio, no trae ningún arma… además aquí estoy yo.**_

_**-¿Así que serás mi heroína?-**_ murmure divertido y dando gracias a dios porque me encontrara decentemente vestido y preparado para conocer a mis suegros.

-_**Lo que sea por MI NUEVO PROMETIDO.-**_ dijo mientras volvía a besarme.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Canción Born to be wild

**(2) DHL **es una empresa de Alemania que realiza envíos a todo el mundo.

**(3) **Otra canción "Always and forever- Luther Vandross"

**(4) Espanta espiritus: **es una cosa que se cuelga del techo y cuando hace ruido suena.

Bueno chicas espero le haya gustado… es mi primer One-shot. No exijo reviews, pero seria agradable recibirlos con sus opiniones.

Cuídense y nos leemos para la próxima xD


End file.
